Wyobraź sobie fotografię
by donnieDonnie
Summary: Nieco angstu, nieco celnych strzałów, trochę pierwszych, niezdarnych prób w ukryciu. Slash. Betowała Kaczalka. UWAGA: Tłumaczenie z angielskiego. Na wyraźne życzenie autora oryginału nie podaję ani jego nicka, ani linka do tekstu źródłowego.


**Wyobraź sobie fotografię…**

— A coż ten Malfoy wyprawia? Rozdaje galeony?  
Co najmniej dwadzieścia osób zebrało się przy stole Ślizgonów, tłocząc się wokół końca, przy którym siedział Malfoy.  
— Wystarczy, żeby przeszła mi ochota na śniadanie — odrzekł Ron, pospiesznie wpychając do ust dwie kiełbaski naraz. — W tym miesiącu pokazali tego skończonego durnia w „Czarodzieju", a dokładnie we „Wschodzących nadziejach" — wybełkotał, przeżuwając. — Rozdaje teraz autografy, idiota jeden. Nie mieści mi się we łbie, jak mogli wybrać akurat jego.  
— Najwyraźniej nie mieli lepszych kandydatów. Pewnie zwrócili się do niego, gdy stwierdzili, że nie zamierzam odpowiadać na ich sowy. Nałóż sobie bekonu, Ron.  
Ron zastygł na chwilę w pół ruchu, po czym wymamrotał z pełnymi ustami:  
— Ciebie też pytali?  
O kurwa, Harry znów to palnął. Na dobrą sprawę nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, jak ktoś mógłby pragnąć publikacji swej fotografii w jakimś miesięczniku, podobnie jak wątpił w to, że Ron _naprawdę_ chciałby, by taki los spotkał jego własną podobiznę. Wiedział jednak doskonale, jak bardzo bolał przyjaciela fakt, że nikt nie złożył mu tej oferty, tym bardziej, że Harry'ego i tego dupka Malfoya o to poproszono. Ron wykazywał pewną skłonność do roztrząsania takich spraw pod kątem „co jest ze mną nie tak?", w przeciwieństwie do Harry'ego, którego zwykłą reakcją było pełne ulgi westchnienie „dzięki Bogu nie zamierzają mnie tym męczyć".  
— Tylko raz — skłamał. — Bekonu? Jest tak, jak mówiłem: nie mieli z czego wybierać.  
Sądząc po ponurym grymasie na twarzy Rona, który zdawał się zaczynać gdzieś w okolicy kolan, a kończyć na czubkach włosów, kłamstwo Harry'ego, popełnione z konieczności, nie uspokoiło go ani trochę. Co nie przeszkodziło mu jednak sięgnąć po bekon.  
— Oglądamy go każdego pieprzonego dnia, co nie? Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ludzie płacą galeona za podpisane zdjęcie. Chyba kompletnie poszaleli — prychnął Ron, korzystając z okazji, by płynnie przejść od rozczarowania do zdegustowania. — Półgłówki! — krzyknął w kierunku Ślizgonów.  
Harry zgodnie przytaknął. Przez resztę śniadania Ron kontynuował temat głupoty i brzydoty Malfoya, kończąc swój monolog groźbą wymówienia prenumeraty „Czarodzieja" na znak protestu. Co rzeczywiście byłoby wspaniałym pomysłem, gdyby Ginny nie wytknęła Ronowi, że wcale takowej nie posiadał.  
— Ginny, nie o to chodzi, do cholery — odwarknął Ron.  
Podczas gdy zmagali się z tą kwestią, Harry dołożył sobie jeszcze jeden plasterek bekonu. Żując, przyglądał się, jak tłumek zebrany wokół Malfoya z wolna rzednieje, w miarę, jak ubywało zdjęć, na których ten kretyn składał autograf za autografem. Harry przełykał właśnie ostatni kęs, gdy w jego głowie zaświtała nagle iście diabelska myśl. Częściowo zdawał sobie sprawę, że pomysł był dość podły, być może nawet wyjątkowo brutalny. Z drugiej strony ta część Harry'ego, która marzyła o tym, by szarpnąć Malfoyem i połamać sobie knykcie na jego twarzy, poklepała go mobilizująco po ramieniu, dopingując radosnym „zrób to, stary!".  
Ostatnim numerem tego podstępnego skurwysyna było obrażanie rodziców Harry'ego przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji. Nie dalej niż wczoraj zapytał niewinnym, wyrażającym najautetyczniejsze zdziwienie głosem:  
— Słuchaj, Potter, jak myślisz, czy to dlatego nie potrafisz się ubierać, bo najwyraźniej wychowałeś się wśród dzikusów, czy też może z powodu jakiejś genetycznej anomalii, czegoś w stylu stopy szpotawej? Czy twoi rodzice też nosili ubrania o sześć rozmiarów za duże?  
Docinki tego typu zamieniły się w ulubiony _modus operandi_ Malfoya: za maską pozornie nieszkodliwych pytań chowały się werbalne kopniaki poniżej pasa. A gdy Harry'emu udawało się wykazać na tyle opanowania, by nie dać się sprowokować, Malfoy zarzucał sieć jeszcze dalej:  
— Coś tu śmierdzi. Jak myślisz, czy to Hagrid schował hipogryfa w swoich… A, nie, przepraszam. To tylko ta szla… Granger.  
O tak, Malfoy sobie na to zasłużył.  
Harry wstał i ruszył w stronę stołu Ślizgonów, odwracając się na krótko do Rona, zamarłego z pytającym „Harry?" na ustach i uspokajając go ułożeniem warg w nieme „okay", po czym ustawił się w ogonku czekających na zdjęcie.  
Zebrał kilka zdziwionych spojrzeń, ale wytrwał na miejscu. Crabbe i Goyle próbowali szeptać Malfoyowi do ucha, że Harry stoi w kolejce, ale ten zbył ich opryskliwym:  
— Zamknijcie się, na Boga. Jestem zajęty.  
Czekał i czekał, przewracając w duchu oczami, podczas gdy Malfoy odstawiał zabawę w dwór królewski. Czy on naprawdę musiał zagadywać każdą cholerną osobę, na którą akurat przyszła kolej? Harry'emu groziło spóźnienie na eliksiry, a absolutnie nic nie było warte narażania się na to bolesne doświadczenie. Inaczej niż w przypadku Malfoya, który nie musiał obawiać się szlabanu, gdyby sam spóźnił się na zajęcia.  
— Twoje nazwisko pisze się z „e" na końcu? Tak, zrobili mi co najmniej czterdzieści zdjęć. Prawdę mówiąc, trudno było wybrać to jedno jedyne do artykułu. — Malfoy wykrzywił usta w pełnym wyższości uśmieszku, jakby chcąc podkreślić, że nigdy, przenigdy nie mógłby wyjść źle na jakimkolwiek zdjęciu.  
Harry z wysiłkiem opanował chęć imitowania odruchu wymiotnego. Czy to możliwe, żeby Malfoy był aż tak zarozumiały?  
— Uważaj. Niech atrament dobrze wyschnie, zanim je schowasz.  
Taaak, jasne, inaczej gigantyczna smuga tuszu zabrudziłaby mu ten arogancki ryj. Albo raczej poprawiła jego wygląd, gdyby ktoś pytał o zdanie Harry'ego.  
— Podoba ci się ten uśmiech? Fotografowi też się podobał.  
Zamknij tę pieprzoną gębę, Malfoy. Zakład, że fotografowi o mało nie wyrwało się: „Twoja facjata przypomina fretkę, stary. Będę się dziś musiał nieźle nagimnastykować przez ciebie. Musimy zrobić przynajmniej trzydzieści albo czterdzieści zdjęć, w nadziei, że na jednym z nich twoja spiczasta jak sama cholera broda schowa się w cieniu na tyle, żebyś nie wyglądał jak przeklęty gryzoń ubrany w szatę."  
Swoją drogą, Malfoy nie potrafiłby uśmiechnąć się naprawdę nawet wtedy, gdyby zależało od tego jego życie. Umiał jedynie wykrzywiać usta w coś pomiędzy grymasem a uśmiechem. Robił _gruśmiech_.  
Skąd się wzięli ci wszyscy ludzie? Malfoy rozdał już pewnie z pięćdziesiąt autografów. Harry przypuszczał, że Crabbe i Goyle zastraszyli młodszych Ślizgonów rzuceniem na nich klątwy, gdyby ci nie chcieli płaszczyć się u stóp Malfoya. Zaśmiał się w duchu. Może nawet sami zaopatrzyli ich w galeony, kompletni debile.  
Podszedł do stołu jako ostatni z kolejki i rzucił galeona na blat.  
— Nie musisz niczego podpisywać, Malfoy. Biorę samo zdjęcie.  
Zanim Ślizgon zdążył go powstrzymać, Harry złapał fotografię leżącą na samym szczycie stosiku i wcisnął ją do plecaka. Wyraz twarzy Malfoya, próbującego ukryć totalny szok, był absolutnie bezcenny.  
Pragnąc jak najszybciej wydostać się z sali, podążył śladem Rona, dopędził go na schodach prowadzących do lochów i obaj pognali na złamanie karku w dół.  
— Harry — wydyszał Ron. — Po co ci zdjęcie Malfoya?  
— Myślę, że nadszedł czas na rozpoczęcie nowej tradycji. Gorączka Sobotniej Nocy z Ogólnogryfońskim Turniejem Darta.  
— Darta?  
Harry przyspieszył kroku.  
— Czasami się zastanawiam, czy ty w ogóle jesteś Anglikiem, Ron.

***

Hermiona była zszokowana.  
— Ty chyba żartujesz, Harry. Seamus? Dean? Chcecie użyć twarzy Malfoya jako tarczy do darta?  
Odpowiedzieli jej zbiorowym wzruszeniem ramion, wymieniając między sobą spojrzenia mówiące: „Dziewczyny. Jak zwykle nie mają pojęcia o zabawie."  
— Nie będę w to grała.  
Ron, którego Hermiona omal nie obdarła ze skóry, gdy niecałe dziesięć minut wcześniej wtajemniczył ją w szczegóły gry, odgryzł się w przypływie wojowniczego nastroju:  
— Nie ma sprawy. Dziewczynom i tak nie pozwolimy brać udziału.  
— Świetnie — odparsknęła. Nikt nie potrafił robić tego tak jak Hermiona, oczywiście z wyjątkiem McGonagall. Ta mogła śmiało ujść za wynalazczynię prawdziwego parskania. — W takim razie nie zgadzam się, byście grali w to w pokoju wspólnym.  
Ron, stojący mniej więcej za jej plecami, wykrzywił twarz i poruszył ustami w bezdźwięcznym „bla bla bla", najwyraźniej przekonany o dyskrecji własnych poczynań.  
— Widziałam to, Ronaldzie Weasley. — Zawirowała na pięcie, zwracając się ku niemu i piskliwym głosem, który Harry momentalnie utożsamił z Molly Weasley w najlepszym wydaniu, kontynuowała swą tyradę: — Nie mogę uwierzyć, że w ogóle ważysz się jeszcze nosić odznakę prefekta. Młodsze roczniki nie mogą zostać wtajemniczone w ten obrzydliwy proceder. Gdy tylko usłyszę słowo „dart", natychmiast poinformuję o wszystkim McGonagall. — Stała w miejscu, postukując stopami o podłogę i nie zamierzając ustąpić, dopóki całą grupą nie powędrowali na górę do dormitorium.  
— Te cholerne baby mają oczy z tyłu głowy — mamrotał Ron, wspinając się po schodach.  
Jak trzeba, to trzeba. Turniej darta został przeniesiony do ich sypialni. Sytuacji było daleko do ideału, ale jeśli opierali się plecami o drzwi, przestrzeni w miarę wystarczało. Chętnych do wspólnej zabawy znalazło się całkiem sporo. Większość z nich stanowili uczniowie szóstego roku, wspierani przez kilku pięciorocznych i parę drugoklasistów, którzy byli aktualnym celem uszczypliwych uwag Malfoya na temat ich „nieczystego" pochodzenia. Harry udał się wcześniej tego samego dnia do Hogsmeade i zdobył lotki oraz tarczę do gry, do której przymocowali teraz wizerunek Malfoya.  
Fotografia była ruchoma, jak wszystkie czarodziejskie zdjęcia. Harry, jako pomysłodawca, miał wykonać pierwszy rzut. Oprócz tego był jedyną osobą poza Deanem, która kiedykolwiek miała w ręku strzałkę do darta, a że we wspólnym interesie leżało, by nikt przypadkowo nie stracił oka, pokrótce zademonstrował zebranym technikę gry. Gdy tylko podobizna Malfoya ujrzała Harry'ego z lotką w dłoni, przymierzającego się do rzutu w jej kierunku, odwróciła się z wytrzeszczonymi z przestrachu oczami. Chłopcy skwitowali jej reakcję wielkim wybuchem śmiechu. Dobrze, w takim razie za cel posłuży nie twarz, ale potylica Malfoya.  
Początkowo strzałki śmigały przez pokój w niekontrolowany sposób, nie do końca za wyłączną przyczyną pokaźnej ilości skonsumowanej Ognistej Whisky (Seamusowi zawsze udawało się wykazać zapasem tego napitku, gdy pojawiała się szczególna okazja). Dean udowodnił, że jest doskonałym graczem, Harry także mógł się pochwalić sporą sumą trafień. W krótkim czasie tył głowy Malfoya pokryły dziury. Za każdym razem, gdy strzałka trafiała w cel, głowa podskakiwała, dygocząc gwałtownie.  
Na początku Harry'emu wydało się to bardzo zabawne i wraz z całą resztą ryczał ze śmiechu. Po jakimś czasie zaczęło mu się robić coraz mniej wesoło. Zrozumiał, że każde drgnięcie fotografii, jakim reagowała na zdobywane punkty, bardzo przypominało jego własny dygot, gdy ten potwór Voldemort torturował jego bliznę w samym środku nocy. Barki Malfoya, widoczne na zdjęciu, były mocno napięte w dokładnie taki sam sposób, w jaki Harry zwykł napinać swoje, czekając, aż Voldemort zada mu bolesną karę. Dokładnie wiedział, co to za uczucie: jakby następna lawina bólu miała roztrzaskać mu łopatki.  
Gdy nadeszła jego kolej, Harry specjalnie rzucał tak, by nie trafić w cel. Lotki odbijały się od ściany, a Harry śmiał się dobrodusznie, gdy pozostali zaczęli się z nim drażnić na temat jego niedowagi, którą obwiniali za słabą przyswajalność alkoholu. Każdy z nich zdążył już zajrzeć do szklanki na tyle głęboko, by nie zauważyć, że Harry przestał pić jakiś czas temu. Miał nadzieję, że wraz z upływającym czasem ich strzałki też zaczną lądować raczej w zasłonach wokół łóżek niż w centrum tarczy.  
Nadzieja okazała się płonna.  
Mimo że opróżnili już co najmniej dwie butelki Ognistej, możliwość, by przyłożyć Malfoyowi, niwelowała działanie alkoholu. W ciągu kilku godzin każdy z graczy nabrał już na tyle wprawy, że większość strzałek trafiała w cel. Za każdym razem, gdy ramię rzucającego cofało się do nabrania zamachu, balansując w palcach lśniącą końcówkę lotki na sekundę, zanim zawirowała w locie, żołądek Harry'ego chwytał bolesny skurcz. A gdy strzałka lądowała w tarczy, przebijając papier i sprawiając, że głowa na zdjęciu podskakiwała kolejny raz, ucisk żołądka wzmagał się nieprzyjemnie.  
Musiał położyć temu kres.  
Łatwiej powiedzieć, niż zrobić. Narzekanie Harry'ego na nudę i propozycja nocnej przejażdżki na miotłach zostały zignorowane. Nawet Neville krzyczał z zachwytu, gdy jego rzuty dosięgały fotografii. Ale kiedy Malfoy w końcu zwiesił głowę, zbyt wyczerpany, by nadal dygotać z bólu i strachu, Harry poczuł, że ma dosyć. Podszedł do tarczy i zdjął ją ze ściany w nadziei, że grymas na jego twarzy jest wystarczającym ostrzeżeniem dla całej paczki, i zapowiedział, że powinni oszczędzić cel na następną rundę za tydzień.  
Podniosły się protesty, najgłośniejszy Rona, lecz Harry pozostał nieugięty (w końcu to on zapłacił za zdjęcie). Chwilę później Seamus podał butelkę w obieg, racząc wszystkich opowieściami o tym, jak w ostatnie wakacje przyłapał swego ogrodnika na posuwaniu jednej z miejscowych sprzedawczyń w krzaku hortensji. Gdy dotarł do momentu, w którym napalony ogrodnik wpychał łapę pod spódnicę dziewczyny, wszyscy słuchacze z wyjątkiem Harry'ego zdążyli już jeden po drugim odpaść.  
— Wybacz, Seamus. Łóżko mnie woła. Oczy mi się kleją — skłamał Harry.  
— Noo, mnie też — ziewnął Finnigan. — Zresztą, to kupa cholernych kłamstw. Nasz ogrodnik ma siedemdziesiąt pięć lat i nie umie odróżnić cycka od ziemniaka. Dobranoc, Harry.  
Harry szczelnie zaciągnął zasłony wokół swego łóżka i wśliznął się pod kołdrę w poczuciu wstydu tak wielkiego, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Jasne, gdyby ich role były odwrócone, a na tarczy zawisła podobizna Harry'ego, Malfoy z pewnością kwitowałby każdy celny strzał radosnym krzykiem i wrzaskiem. Ale to nie miało znaczenia. Naprawdę wolałby, żeby Hermiona poszła na skargę do McGonagall. Gdyby ktoś powiedział mu kiedyś, że jego przyjaciele będą w stanie zachować się jak banda chłopaków żywcem wyjęta z _Władcy much_, zabiłby go śmiechem. Cóż, w tej chwili było mu bardzo daleko do wesołości. Dzisiejszego wieczoru poznał siebie samego i swych przyjaciół z tak cholernie brzydkiej strony, że „nigdy" było niewystarczającym dystansem dzielącym go od ponownego jej doświadczenia.  
Fala adrenaliny, która nie opuszczała go przez cały wieczór od chwili, gdy zaczął popadać w coraz większą desperację, nareszcie opadła. Usilnie starał się zasnąć, ale wiedział, że nie uda mu się to, zanim nie zrobi pewnej rzeczy. Sięgnął po zdjęcie, leżące na łóżku twarzą w dół, odwrócił je i wyszeptał „_Lumos_". Malfoy, nadal zwrócony do niego plecami, drgnął, jego głowa wykonała gwałtowny ruch do przodu, a barki przyjęły pozycję zdradzającą głęboką, tak dobrze mu znaną rezygnację. Harry obłożył łóżko czarem wyciszającym, po czym bardzo delikatnie trącił palcem ramię na fotografii.  
— Przepraszam — wyszeptał. — Bardzo mi przykro.  
Głowa uniosła się, ale nie odwróciła, a ramiona szarpnęły się ostro, jak gdyby chciały powiedzieć „Pieprzę twoje przeprosiny". Harry powiódł ciepłym palcem od jednej łopatki do drugiej, pozostawiając lekko lśniący ślad na powierzchni zdjęcia.  
— Bardzo, _bardzo_ przepraszam — spróbował ponownie. Nie miał pojęcia, czy byłby zdolny do płaczu ze wstydu i musiał użyć całej siły woli, aby się nie załamać.

Malfoy odwrócił się powoli, jakby coś sprawiało mu ekstremalne cierpienie. Każda cząsteczka jego ciała wyrażała bolesne napięcie.  
Harry oczekiwał wybuchu furii lub miliona innych wściekłych reakcji z wyjątkiem tej jedynej, wypisanej na twarzy Malfoya. Nigdy nie spodziewałby się ujrzeć na niej rozczarowania. Uczucie było rozdzierające.

Nie odwrócił się, gdy zaczął płakać. Pragnął, żeby Malfoy widział jego wstyd. Ślizgon zasłużył sobie na to, by ujrzeć skruchę Harry'ego. Zawsze myślał o sobie, że jest lepszy, zanim nie doszedł do wniosku, że nie jest wart więcej niż tych kilka łez. Płakał długo, aż do chwili, gdy szczególnie głośne chrapnięcie dobiegające z łóżka Rona wyrwało go z transu. Osuszył oczy skrajem prześcieradła, próbując wciągnąć bulgoczącą w nosie wilgoć, po chwili poddał się jednak i wytarł nos o rękaw. Zerknął na zdjęcie. Malfoy przewracał oczami z obrzydzenia, jakby mówiąc: „Ty wstrętny świntuchu, gdzie masz chusteczkę?" Harry wzruszył ramionami, jakby odpowiadając: „Nie mogę jej znaleźć. Rękaw był pod ręką."  
Malfoy znowu przewrócił oczami i bez powodzenia spróbował zdmuchnąć zbłąkane pasmo włosów, opadające mu na twarz. Harry odsunął je na bok, posłużywszy się małym palcem, otrzymując w zamian _gruśmiech_, ale nie w typowym, złośliwym, malfoyowskim stylu. Tym razem wyrażał on raczej rozbawienie i wdzięczność niż cokolwiek innego.  
O ile Malfoy nie warczał ani nie opluwał jadem każdego, kto znajdował się w jego zasięgu, sprawiał całkiem atrakcyjne wrażenie. Wspaniałe usta, niesamowity odcień włosów. Harry studiował łuk jego podbródka, dochodząc do zaskakującego wniosku, że już od tak dawna uważał wygląd Malfoya za fretkopodobny, iż nawet nie zauważył, kiedy ten stracił ów spiczasty, ostry wyraz. No, może nie tyle stracił, ile z niego wyrósł.  
Obrysował małym palcem linię brody Ślizgona. Wbrew oczekiwaniom Malfoy nie drgnął, nie poruszył się ani nie skrzywił. Po prostu patrzył na niego spokojnie, pytająco ściągając brwi. Harry przesunął po nich palcem w prowokującym geście. Tym razem odpowiedzią był uśmiech, autentyczny uśmiech, co prawda niezbyt szeroki, ale bez wątpienia wyrażający szczere rozbawienie. „Jakie ładne usta", przyłapał się Harry na tej myśli, po czym przypominając sobie, o kim mowa, natychmiast ją skorygował: „Ten _dupek_ ma ładne usta". Nie powstrzymało go to jednak przed dalszą kontemplacją fotografii, w końcu po co miał karcić siebie samego, skoro piękno tych ust było o wiele ważniejsze od kwestii, do kogo należały, a zresztą, do cholery, to było tylko zdjęcie, prawda? Nie był w stanie się powstrzymać. Jego ciekawski mały palec zbadał kontur najpierw górnej, a potem dolnej wargi Malfoya i nagle, na Chrystusa Cudotwórcę, zaciskający się żołądek i rozżarzone do białości pulsowanie w pachwinie mogło zostać zinterpretowane wyłącznie w ten jeden sposób.  
Do kurwy nędzy, to go podniecało.  
Nie mógł oderwać się od fotografii, odwrócić jej twarzą w dół ani wymówić „_Nox"_, by zgasić światło. Bo miał powód. Bo Malfoy ze zdjęcia dokładnie wiedział, co Harry myśli. Uśmiech poszerzył się, nawet zęby błysnęły w przelocie. Nie wyrażał jednak rozbawienia jego kosztem, a przynajmniej na to nie wyglądał. Zdawał się raczej kryć w sobie wesołość zatytułowaną: „Popatrz, popatrz. Co tu się porobiło?"  
Postać na zdjęciu zaczęła powoli przesuwać końcem języka po dolnej wardze. Kurwa. Potem po górnej. A potem nagle zrobiło się więcej języka i ust, a to, co Malfoy z nimi wyprawiał, nabrało zdecydowanie jednoznacznego charakteru. Harry wykrztusił „Nox", bo choć była to tylko fotografia, to… Wcisnął rękę w spodnie, dotykając się pospiesznie, bez najmniejszej finezji, ale po prostu musiał dojść natychmiast, tu i teraz. Samo wyobrażenie sobie tych ust, ssących jego penisa, i tego języka, oblizującego mu jądra, katapultowało go na sam szczyt w rekordowym tempie i z rekordowym impetem.  
Drogi Boże, co za noc upokorzeń. Właśnie się spuścił, mając fotografię Dracona Malfoya przed oczyma.

***

Gdy było po wszystkim, nie mógł nawet dotknąć fotografii. Po prostu zostawił ją na łóżku i zasnął w tej samej pozycji, jaką przybrał, wyczerpany masturbacją. W istocie nie był w stanie nawet wymówić zaklęcia czyszczącego, w efekcie czego przebudził się lepki i cuchnący jak mokra koza.  
Nie chcąc patrzeć na zdjęcie, Harry schował je pod poduszkę i popędził pod prysznic. Wyszorował się do czerwoności, energicznie trąc skórę gąbką, pragnąc zmyć z siebie okrucieństwo własnej żądzy.  
Cała reszta jego dormitorium była nadal pogrążona we śnie, dzięki Bogu, tak więc przy śniadaniu towarzyszyła mu jedynie ciągle wściekła Hermiona, nie mająca zamiaru się do niego odzywać. No i dobrze. Nie zważając na głośny brzęk odstawianych na blat talerzy i kubków, którym demonstrowała swe najwyższe niezadowolenie z jego postawy, rzucał ukradkowe spojrzenia na stół Ślizgonów, próbując wyłapać wzrokiem Malfoya. Najwyraźniej jednak ten albo wciąż był w łóżku, albo nie chciało mu się jeść, ponieważ nigdzie nie było go widać.  
Oczywiście Malfoyowi wolno było dłużej pospać w niedzielny poranek, ale…  
Harry wiedział, że to tylko zdjęcie, lecz to, co zaszło ostatniej nocy, było tak kurewsko realne. Każdy szczegół. Reakcja Malfoya na strzałki do darta, błysk w jego oku, gdy zrozumiał, że Harry spala się z podniecenia. Te _usta_. Ten _język_. Wszystko tak prawdziwe. Musiał się upewnić, że Malfoy czuje się dobrze. Poczucie winy, osłabione nieco nocną przerwą na sen, powróciło ze zdwojoną intensywnością, gdy Ślizgon nie pojawił się na śniadaniu.  
To była jedna sprawa, ale nie chodziło tylko o to, że Harry sprawił sobie przyjemność wyobrażając sobie, jak Malfoy mu obciąga. Naprawdę martwił się, czy nic mu się nie stało, a przynajmniej temu Malfoyowi z fotografii, którego nie potrafił całkowicie odseparować od rzeczywistego Malfoya. Problem nabrał tak skomplikowanego charakteru, że głowa Harry'ego zaczęła łupać z bólu. Logicznie rzecz biorąc wiedział, że Malfoy _powinien_ być cały i zdrowy. Przecież to było tylko zdjęcie. Jednak patrząc z drugiej strony, czy działanie magii miało kiedykolwiek coś wspólnego z logiką? Choćby takie poruszające się schody? W tym przypadku logika nakazywałaby myśleć, że schodów nie powinno się okładać czarami. Harry nigdy nie był w stanie tego pojąć. To zakrawało na cholerny cud, że jeszcze żaden z pierwszorocznych się nie zabił, łamiąc sobie kark przy upadku tylko dlatego, że jakimś idiotycznym schodom zachciało się właśnie śmignąć w drugą stronę. Tak więc prawdopodobieństwo, że Malfoy mógł zostać zraniony w efekcie fiaska ostatniej nocy, było wprawdzie nikłe, niemniej bez wątpienia _istniało_.  
Powlókł się do skrzydła szpitalnego poprosić panią Pomfrey, aby rozprawiła się z tym przeklętym bólem głowy. Na ile znał swe szczęście, pielęgniarka z pewnością zdiagnozuje łupanie pod czaszką jako objaw kaca i nie pozostanie mu nic innego niż męczyć się godzinami, dopóki Hermiona się wreszcie nim nie zajmie. Niemal słyszał jej głos, ucinający krótko: „Dobrze ci tak."  
Na szczęście pani Pomfrey tylko pobieżnie przesunęła po nim wzrokiem, bez udawania, że obwąchuje go, by sprawdzić, czy nie czuć od niego alkoholu, po czym uzdrawiająco machnęła różdżką.  
— Całkiem sporo dziś przypadków bólu główy. Pan Malfoy był tu przed panem. Nie ma pan nic do powiedzenia na ten temat, panie Potter, prawda?  
— N-n-nnie, pani Pomfrey — wydukał, błogosławiąc w duchu słabość, którą do niego miała, ponieważ nie istniał żaden sposób na ukrycie jąkania się i rumieńca winy.  
Cholera. Ból głowy ucichł, zastąpiony dręczącym uciskiem w klatce piersiowej, który rozpoznał jako objaw wyrzutów sumienia. Niespiesznie powędrował w stronę Wieży Gryffindoru, dziwiąc się, jak do diabła…  
Silne ramię otoczyło jego szyję, wciągając go do ciemnego schowka wbudowanego w ścianę. Unosił właśnie różdżkę, by wymówić zaklęcie ochronne, gdy usłyszał głos Malfoya, syczący „_Accio_ różdżka". Harry poczuł, jak drewno wymyka mu się z rąk. Malfoy oświetlił pomieszczenie słabym Lumos i popchnął Harry'ego, przyciskając mu obie różdżki do gardła.  
— Coś ty mi, kurwa, zrobił ostatniej nocy, Potter? Jakim zaklęciem? Jaką klątwą? Gadaj, albo rozerwę cię na kawałki, jak mi Merlin miły.  
— Nie… nie rzuciłem na ciebie żadnego zaklęcia ani nic takiego… — Malfoy wzmocnił nacisk różdżek na jego krtań. — Nie… mogę… mówić — wykrztusił.  
Malfoy ustąpił odrobinę, popychając jednocześnie dłonią jego bark tak mocno, że Harry stracił czucie w ramieniu, gdy uderzył nim o ścianę.  
— Gadaj, ty skurwielu. No mów — zażądał. — Dziś w nocy śniło mi się, że wyczyniasz coś z moją głową. Myślałem, że łeb mi się pali. Pieprzone ukłucia bólu wszędzie z tyłu głowy i na karku. Byłem u Pomfrey, powiedziała, że miałem tam opuchliznę. — Różdżki znowu nacisnęły mocniej na gardło Harry'ego, a wolna ręka Malfoya szarpnęła nim, ponownie ciskając o ścianę. — Robiłeś coś z moim zdjęciem, ty draniu, prawda?  
Wstyd był tak głęboki, że odebrał Harry'emu mowę. Skinął głową.  
Malfoy uderzył go w żołądek.  
Harry przewróciłby się, gdyby ręka Ślizgona nie przyszpiliła go do ściany.  
— Dart — wydyszał. — Graliśmy w darta. Nie… nie… nie zrobiłbym tego, gdybym wiedział, że coś czujesz. Zdjęcia… — urwał, bo, na Boga, ramię naprawdę go bolało. — Te zdjęcia ktoś musiał zaczarować. Powinieneś kazać je sobie zwrócić.  
Policzył do dziesięciu, usilnie starając się nie zwymiotować tej odrobiny, którą zjadł na śniadanie.  
Różdżki kolejny raz zacisnęły mu się na jabłku Adama.  
— Dart. Co to takiego? Jakaś mugolska gra?  
— Tak, rzuca się do celu takim zaostrzonym czymś. Próbowałem to przerwać!... Naprawdę… To znaczy… Nie chciałem, żeby to cię bolało… Ja tylko… Starałem się ich powstrzymać! — wykrzyknął Harry. — Nie chcieli mnie słuchać… Przepraszam.  
Harry sam nie zaakceptowałby tak nieudacznych przeprosin. Więc niby czemu Malfoy miałby je przyjąć?  
Ucisk na krtani zelżał. Malfoy opuścił ręce. Harry łapczywie wciągnął powietrze, wiedząc, że różdżki z pewnością powrócą do jego gardła, gdy tylko Ślizgon zrozumie, do czego dokładnie posłużyła w grze jego fotografia.  
— To ja byłem celem — odezwał się Malfoy głosem pozbawionym wyrazu.  
Harry nie potrafił na niego spojrzeć.  
— Tak — przyznał. Czy mogło być jeszcze gorzej?  
— A cała reszta?  
Och, pierdolona cholera, niech mnie ktoś zabije, błagał Harry w duchu, odwracając głowę w bok. Nie mógł zdobyć się na odpowiedź, ale jego gwałtowny rumieniec zdradził wszystko. Malfoy _nigdy_ mu tego nie zapomni. Bardzo prawdopodobne, że zamieści w „Proroku" całostronicowe ogłoszenie mówiące: „Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, Radośnie Wyżywa Się Na Moim Zdjęciu". Nie było wyjścia, Harry musiał odejść ze szkoły. Nigdy nie da rady stawić czoła temu upokorzeniu.  
— Co z resztą, Potter? — zażądał Malfoy drżącym szeptem.  
— Ja tylko… tylko… przepraszam… za to też przepraszam — wydusił półgębkiem. Nie mógł powstrzymać wspomnienia wyglądu tych ust, dojrzałych, wilgotnych i nabrzmiałych od ciągłej zabawy przesuwającego się po nich języka.  
Dotarło do niego, że była to _naprawdę_ niewłaściwa chwila na to, by znów poczuć na sobie napierające ciało. Gorący oddech Malfoya owiewał mu jedną stronę twarzy. Jeśli Harry'emu zdawało się, że już się w życiu czerwienił, to wszystkie rumieńce bladły w porównaniu z tym, będącym wynikiem skrajnego upokorzenia sparowanego ze skrajnym podnieceniem i wcale by się nie zdziwił, gdyby nagle stanął w płomieniach.  
Czekał, aż Malfoy go odepchnie, wykrzykując obelgi, drwiąc z jego seksualności i mówiąc coś w stylu „Jak ci się zdaje, jak czuliby się twoi rodzice, gdyby wiedzieli, że ich syn jest kompletnym pedałem?".  
Malfoy nie powiedział ani nie uczynił żadnej z tych rzeczy. Stał w ciszy, na wpół przyciśnięty do Harry'ego, muskając mu szyję ciężkim, gorącym oddechem. Harry lekko przesunął głowę i wyszeptał prosto w jego ucho:  
— Malfoy?  
Ślizgon obrócił się tak, że całe jego ciało przylgnęło do Harry'ego. A raczej płaska powierzchnia jego szczupłego ciała _dopasowała_ się do szczupłości ciała Harry'ego. Nie pozostał ani skrawek przestrzeni na wzajemne ukrycie przed sobą obu erekcji. Tak namacalny dowód obustronnego pożądania wyrwał im z gardeł ostry okrzyk zaskoczenia.  
Malfoy sprawiał wrażenie tak samo niedoświadczonego jak Harry. Ich palce poruszały się z równą niezręcznością, gdy męczyli się z guzikami rozpinanych sobie nawzajem spodni, z identyczną niezręcznością zsuwając je w dół, do kolan. W dokładnie ten sam sposób jęknęli i stęknęli w początkowym szoku, wywołanym dotykiem członka drugiego chłopca w ręce, na wpół zdziwieni, na wpół uradowani faktem, że to niewprawne obmacywanie i obłapianie może być aż tak cholernie przyjemne.  
Harry nie miał bladego pojęcia, co ma począć, więc zaczął robić z Malfoyem to, co sprawiało przyjemność jemu samemu. Powolny ruch, zakończony lekkim półobrotem na samym czubku. Po chwili poczuł, w jaki sposób Malfoy pieści jego (nieco mocniej, szybciej) i zrozumiał, dobrze, w porządku, on lubi to dokładnie w tym stylu. Przyspieszył, wzmacniając uchwyt u szczytu członka. Och, więc Malfoy robi _to_ właśnie tak. Ręka na penisie Harry'ego spowolniła rytm, gdy Malfoy zaczął na serio pieprzyć jego dłoń, wypełniając wąską przestrzeń schowka urywanym och, och, och, dopóki nie osiągnął orgazmu pod jego palcami.  
Nikt w życiu nie powiedział Harry'emu, że masturbowanie innego faceta może być tak kurewsko podniecające. Zajęczał cicho, drżąc niekontrolowanie, podczas gdy Malfoy powoli wracał na ziemię.  
— Ciii, Potter. Zajmę się tobą — wymruczał.  
Och, do kurwy nędzy, tak. Tak. Malfoy jednak uważał, bo robił to powoli, słodko i tak, z tym małym półobrotem. Ufał, że elegancka dłoń Ślizgona, owinęta wokół niego, będzie skręcać się i zaciskać w ten właściwy, specjalny sposób.  
Wyczerpani, osunęli się po ścianie, ocierając nagimi tyłkami o zimne kamienie, dotykając się gołymi udami i kolanami.  
Malfoy wydyszał zaklęcie czyszczące i zgasił światło krótkim „_Nox_".  
— Czy ty już kiedyś… to robiłeś?… — zapytał, ciągle nieco zasapany.  
— Eehmm, nie. No, tak, z tą, no wiesz, z dziewczyną…  
— Z Wiewiórzycą?  
— Nie twój pieprzony interes, Malfoy. Ale nigdy, eehmm, nigdy… z eehmm… — urwał.  
— Ja też nie — odrzekł Malfoy, po czym dodał: — Nie powiem o tym nikomu, jeśli ty też nie powiesz.  
— Zgoda — westchnął Harry z ulgą.  
Przez kilka minut siedzieli w milczeniu. Harry nie chciał zastanawiać się, co to mogło znaczyć. Bez wątpienia zacznie rozmyślać nad tym później, ale w tym momencie wszystko, co czuł teraz i parę chwil wcześniej, było tak kurewsko fantastyczne, że wolał rozkoszować się tym tak długo, dopóki tylko mógł.  
— Lepiej, żeby wszyscy oddali ci te zdjęcia. Są w jakiś sposób zaczarowane.  
— Co ty nie powiesz, Potter — zachichotał Malfoy.  
— _Bardziej_ niż zwykle, ty głupi kutasie — odparł Harry, lekko trącając Malfoya ramieniem w bark.  
— Zdaje się, że masz słabość do kutasów, Potter — prowokował Malfoy.  
Harry uśmiechnął się.  
— Tylko do kutasów o zręcznych palcach. Każesz sobie oddać te fotografie?  
— Oczywiście — odpowiedział Malfoy ze swą zwykłą arogancją. — Wystarczy powiedzieć każdemu, że „Czarodziej" zastanawia się, czy nie wybrać ciebie na następną sesję, dlatego na znak protestu zbieram zdjęcia z powrotem. Jeśli będą jakieś problemy, każdę „przemówić" Crabbe'owi i Goyle'owi.  
— Dobrze jest mieć własnych pachołków — skomentował Harry sucho.  
— Odpierdol się, Potter.  
Szybko odnaleźli swoje dawne _status quo_ i Harry wyobrażał sobie, że nie trzeba będzie czekać długo, aż Malfoy powie coś naprawdę wstrętnego, po czym obaj się pobiją. Zdziwiłby się, gdyby udało im się założyć spodnie, zanim polecą pierwsze ciosy.  
— Oddasz mi moje zdjęcie? — zapytał Malfoy zaskakująco neutralnym tonem.  
— Jasne, że oddam. — Harry położył mu rękę na kolanie. — Przykro mi, na serio.  
Malfoy puścił to mimo uszu.  
— Powinniśmy wracać, bo spóźnimy się na obiad. Nie jadłem śniadania i umieram z głodu.  
— Dobra — zgodził się Harry, nie puszczając kolana Malfoya.  
Ślizgon wymruczał „_Lumos_" i wspierając dłoń o grzbiet ręki Harry'ego, podciągnął się do góry.  
— Zaczekaj — odezwał się Harry, wiedząc, że nie dostanie już drugiej szansy. — Masz piękne usta, Malfoy.  
Przyciągnął go do siebie i bardzo, bardzo ostrożnie skosztował jego smaku, z ociąganiem wsuwając mu język w usta i jęcząc, gdy Malfoy odpowiedział tym samym. Och, jak dobrze. Miękkie i zmysłowe, te usta były stworzone dla jego własnych. Każde ukąszenie, każde ugryzienie wzmagało pożądanie, ale gdy złapał Malfoya za tyłek, chcąc pociągnąć go w dół, na siebie, ten oderwał się od niego.  
— Co za niespodzianka. Kto by powiedział, że Potter umie całować? I to tak samo dobrze, jak ja, co wyraźnie widać. — Uniósł brwi, komentując z rozbawieniem powracającą twardość Harry'ego. A potem odwrócił się, podciągając bokserki i spodnie, z niejaką trudnością upychając w nich widoczne oznaki własnego podniecenia.  
Harry mógłby polubić takiego Malfoya. O, jasne, nadal był aroganckim palantem, ale Harry nigdy dotąd nie poznał go z tej żartobliwej, skłonnej do przekomarzań strony. Ze zdziwieniem uświadomił sobie, że umiejętność roztaczania tego pikantnego uroku czyniła go niezaprzeczalnym wodzem Ślizgonów w nie mniejszym stopniu, niż pieniądze i wpływy jego ojca.  
Malfoy podniósł z podłogi ich różdżki, podając Harry'emu jego własną i skierował się w stronę wyjścia.  
— Malfoy, moglibyśmy…  
Dawny Draco Malfoy powrócił.  
— Nie, nie moglibyśmy. Odpierdoliło ci do reszty? Przestań… Po prostu przestań — rzucił opryskliwie.  
— Już dobrze, dobrze — odgryzł się Harry. Wpatrywali się w siebie ze swą starą, dobrze sprawdzoną wrogością. — To tylko… to… to… było takie… — Chęć kłótni nagle gdzieś zniknęła. — To było dobre, prawda? Naprawdę, naprawdę dobre.  
„Dobre" nie odzwierciedlało dokładnego stanu rzeczy. _Właściwe_ znajdowało się znacznie bliżej prawdy. Wiedział, że ta myśl przylgnęła już do niego i tak łatwo się jej nie pozbędzie.  
Ujrzał gruśmiech, wyprany z wszelkiej złośliwości.  
— Tak, Potter. To było naprawdę, naprawdę dobre — powiedział Malfoy, pochylając się nad nim. — A twoje usta też są niezłe — dodał i pocałował go mocno, z mnóstwem zębów i języka. Tym rodzajem pocałunku, którym brał jego jaja za zakładników.  
Zanim oderwał się do Harry'ego ostatecznie, wyszeptał:  
— Po chwili namysłu uznałem, że może lepiej zatrzymaj to zdjęcie.  
I wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Koniec


End file.
